


Hold On Forever (Don't Forget Me)

by GenesisVi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy, Brock was in Puente Antiguo, Brock's a good guy in this one, Crack?, Darcy is continuing the Austen tradition, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartfelt Reunions, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magical Ladies of Science, Marriage, Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, don't judge her, gratuitous use of pronouns, just go with it, or me, the author does not know how to tag, timelines are wonky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisVi/pseuds/GenesisVi
Summary: Darcy meets him when SHIELD comes to take away Jane’s research.





	Hold On Forever (Don't Forget Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from an idea I've been hatching for a while, and I'm not too happy with the ending, but if I keep rewriting that this will never be posted. I love the idea of Darcy/Brock with 2.5 kids and a picket fence and domestic bliss, and maybe someday I'll get there. For now, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. Title comes from the song "Hold on Forever" by Rob Thomas.

Darcy meets him when SHIELD comes to take away Jane’s research.

  
When she tasers one of the men after he tries to get too friendly, Brock’s there to haul him away with a wink and a smirk. When she tasers a second man, he makes sure it never happens again.

  
He tags along to get groceries with her (some excuse about a security detail) and they bicker over what foods Jane needs to be eating (pop tarts are just not acceptable, no matter the scientist. Jane needs fruits and veggies, too).

  
Their first date happens in the back booth of the rundown diner, his back to the wall. (He would be a lot more intimidating without the milk mustache his milkshake gives him). They sit for hours and talk about her favorite music (Country- she’s a southern girl, born and raised) and his favorite movie (He really loves anything with Errol Flynn).

  
He calls her an hour before aliens invade New York and tells he loves her. When Darcy sees Brock in person four days later, she punches him square in the jaw before kissing him like her life depends on it.

  
He asks her to marry him two years later in London, after the Dark Elves. He shows up three days after It happens with worry in his eyes and a ring in his hands, words about radio silent missions and how much he’s glad she’s okay.

  
They get married a month later, once Jane moves her research back stateside. Darcy loves Jane, but there’s only so much she can do for her. Darcy doesn’t get the Science! like Ian does, and she wants to live with her husband. For once, they will be in the same place for most of the time, and when Darcy tells Brock, his first question is if it’s something she’s sure about, because he doesn’t want to take away her autonomy.

  
Darcy gets pregnant after a few more months, and she tells him by leaving a set of baby shoes out next to where Brock leaves his when he comes home. She’s baking a lasagna in the kitchen when he gets home, and she has her back turned to him. She hears his intake of breath, and then he’s spinning her to face him, a grin on his face and joy shining in his eyes. He gets down onto his knees and whispers to their baby, words of love and comfort and she’s crying, so happy that he’s happy. (They end up having to reheat the lasagna but neither of them complains.)

  
She’s 5 months pregnant and definitely showing when he comes home grim-faced and somber. Brock sits her down at the kitchen table and they have a long talk about his next mission. He tells her that he and Jack are going undercover in an organization called Hydra, that he can’t come home for a while because he doesn’t want anything (or anyone) to come back to her or the baby. She cries herself to sleep that night and holds him a little tighter in the morning. He gets down on his knees before he leaves and talks to the baby. (They wanted to wait to know the gender, but right now Brock doesn’t care about that. These are the last words he can say to their baby for a while. He wants to make them count). He tells their peanut that Daddy loves them, and to be good for Momma. Darcy smacks his arm as she cries but gives him a bright smile and tells him to go save the world as he leaves.

  
She gets put on bed rest at 7 months pregnant, staying in the hospital because of a complication few women must suffer. Darcy’s jealous of those women. Those women have their husbands by their side to comfort them and hold them and tell them the baby will be fine, and she can’t even contact hers. This is the first time she has truly hated Brock’s job.

  
Bingley Johnathon Rumlow is born screaming a month early. Bingley, for her mother’s Austen obsession. Johnathon, for Brock’s dad. Both will never meet their grandson, but they can live on through him. Darcy is exhausted and sweaty after 23 hours of labor, but she beams with pride at her (their) son. She knows Brock would be demanding to hold him if he were here, and this makes her cry. Still, her heart swells with love for the tiny human being cradled in her arms.

  
When news of the Triskellion breaks, Darcy has just laid a 3-month-old Bingley down for a nap. They live in a townhouse across the city from the building, but she still feels the tremors in the floor. She races to Bing’s room, just to make sure he’s okay, and nearly collapses when his sleeping face comes into view. (She doesn’t put him down except to change him for hours.)

  
Captain America arrives on her doorstep 2 years later, hat in his hands and face grim. She refuses to believe that Brock is dead when she sees him, and is proven right once the captain explains the situation. (How dare he go and get a building collapsed on himself? Darcy is going to punch Brock the minute she sees him. Maybe she’ll kiss him, too.) Bing makes his presence known with a loud wail, and she takes the opportunity to escape the awkwardness in the kitchen.

  
3 weeks after that and Brock is finally healed enough for visitors. Apparently, his scarring is barely there anymore because of Helen Cho and her beautiful Medical!Science! brain. Darcy loads Bingley, Captain America, and two weeks’ worth supplies into her car and they drive upstate to the Avengers facility. They refuse to let her and Bingley into the building for 2 hours because of some kind of bureaucratic bullshit. Bing starts screaming after 10 minutes and she just knows his diaper needs changing. (She really needs to start potty training him soon). It isn’t until she points out that they, legally, can’t keep her from her husband (this isn’t a prison, after all) that anyone anywhere gathers enough sense to let the women with the screaming toddler inside so she can sit down and change his diaper. The woman with the critical eyes and the military stance follows her into the nearest bathroom and stares. Darcy ignores her.

  
They don’t let her see Brock for another 24 hours, and she’s getting impatient by the time Critical Eyes Lady comes to walk her (and, by extension, Bing) through the facility to wherever Brock is. “Wherever Brock is” turns out to be a kitchen of some kind. His back is to her when she walks in, and the man in front of him stops talking.

  
When Brock turns around, she sees that while her husband is now okay, he was seriously injured at some point. There are silvery lines that wink in the light when he moves, but Darcy merely shuffles it away to explore later before she starts crying. This is the first time she’s seen her husband in close to two and a half years, and she hates how much they missed as a family. She hates that Brock didn’t get to be there when Bing was born. She hates that he missed Bing’s first tooth, his first steps, his first words. Bing knows what Daddy looks like, though, and is tugging his hand out of hers and sprinting as fast as his tiny legs will carry him across the expanse, babbling about his Daddy the whole way there. Brock looks stunned. He drops to his knees just as Bing gets there, wraps his arms around the little boy and, after a few minutes, when he (finally) looks up at Darcy, she can see that his tears make the scars on his face shine a little more. She follows her (their) son at a slower pace and Brock stands with Bing still in his arms to gather Darcy close and press his face into her neck. She starts shaking because Brock is here, holding her, holding Bing, and she didn’t dream it. This is real. She has her husband back, and Bing (finally) has his Daddy.

  
That night, they learn each other all over again. After, curled up in each other and content for the first time in years, Darcy tells Brock all about Bing’s first two years, phone handy to show him pictures of their son. (When she shows him the photo of her and Bing a nurse had taken the day Bing was born, Brock starts crying). Brock tells Darcy about how horrible he had felt while undercover in Hydra, how slimy and unworthy he felt of her and their son. He tells her about the day the Triskellion fell, about how he thought he was going to die and how much he regretted not seeing her one last time. They talk about Critical Eyes Lady (Maria Hill) and how she didn’t approve of Darcy being at the Avengers facility because she couldn’t do a background check before they arrived.

  
9 months later, when Sofia (his mom) Elizabeth (Austen strikes again) Rumlow is born, Brock is there. Darcy screams at him and almost breaks his hand, but he doesn’t care because this time, he gets to be here when their child enters the world. When they bring in Bing to meet his sister, he’s reluctant. Bing doesn’t want a sister until he holds her. Once Sofia is in his arms, Bing’s face transforms and he mumbles about protecting her and always being there. Darcy looks at Brock over Bing’s head and smiles. She couldn’t be more in love, and she knows he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end of this fic! I appreciate you! <3


End file.
